(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for configuring a virtual beam identifier, and a method and apparatus for allocating resources using the virtual beam identifier.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The use of smart terminals is increasing exponentially, and future services are expected to call for much higher data rates than current ones. To meet this requirement, research on the development of 5G mobile communication systems is now actively underway. Researchers are particularly looking at the use of millimeter wave frequency bands in mobile and wireless communication systems as a candidate technology that can be used in 5G mobile and wireless communication systems. There is a lot of room for the millimeter wave frequency bands to be used in 5G mobile communication systems due to the lack of currently available frequency resources; however, they have the drawback of high propagation loss, especially rain fade, caused by refraction and penetration because of characteristics of the millimeter wave frequency bands. Still, the millimeter wave frequency bands have high directivity, enable broadband transmission, and permit the use of small and lightweight antennas and transmitters/receivers.
When using the millimeter wave bands for mobile and wireless communication, a wide bandwidth of 1 GHz or greater may be divided into a plurality of frequency assignments (FS), and space resources may also be utilized using a beamforming technique. For this reason, the technology of using millimeter wave bands for mobile and wireless communication is expected to drastically improve radio capacity.
However, in light of the characteristics of millimeter frequencies, millimeter wave wireless communication systems are able to transmit more precise beams to a terminal in a particular beam service area through beamforming, as compared to existing mobile and wireless communication systems, but it is not possible to perfectly block the effect of inter-beam interference at beam edges. Therefore, there is a need for a way to improve reception performance by minimizing the effect of inter-beam interference at beam edges.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.